Missions of Danger 5 Naruto x male reader
by Kait Stalnaker
Summary: You met Naruto when you were both young jinchuriki. Now years later you see him again and you feel everything he and you have grown to feel. He loves you but are you ready to love him. Smut ensues.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto or its affiliated characters. This is a work of fiction and I will warn you of graphic scenes and gore as well as sexual scenes if you do not like such scenes refrain from reading any farther and move along. Now with that over with on with the story. This is in the readers perspective and you are a man. The characters in this story are over 18, though at the beginning of the story the characters are children.

I sat on the branch head cocked watching as the blond kid Naruto began crying once he was alone. It twisted my heart that that child was hurt so badly because he had a creature that had killed hundreds inside him. He hadn't asked for that, nor had he asked to be neglected like this. I dropped from the branch and ran toward him as I saw some of the bullies headed his way. I tripped and fell, coughing hard before rising and heading over.  
The bullies got there first, and began beating on him. He fought to his best and then fell down. I ran as fast as my thin legs could go. "Stop!" I screamed lunging and getting between Naruto and the boys. Naruto stared at me as I took a punch to the ribs and collapsed atop him. They backed off.  
"Why are you protecting that brat? He is weird," one said.  
"Yeah he is a monster!"  
"Yeah well so am I," I said as I rose in pain and turned to face them, blood dripped from my lip from where I bit my tongue.  
"You are so dumb!" the first one said giving me another punch this time to the face.  
I closed my eyes and took it as long as I could and began crying rather than use my power. I had had the great spirit of the valley pain sealed in me when I was a child. His name was Dumai the soul stealer. I didn't want to hurt them I just wanted to protect Naruto. I saw a fist coming and bowed my head weakly. When it didn't come I slowly looked up to find Naruto holding the kids fist in his hand, his body stiff and unyielding.  
"Stop hitting him! Can't you see he is sick?!" Naruto yelled angrily, "You can't beat up on sick kids that isn't fair! Leave him alone! You hate me! Not him! He doesn't deserve this anymore than I do!"  
They all stopped when they heard a soft sob leave my lips. Naruto came over and caught me as I fell spitting blood and coughing.  
"Lets get out of here!" the cried running away.  
I watched as they ran and then looked up at Naruto, "Thank you no one has ever stood up for me."  
"Or me," Naruto said with the impish smile crossing his face.  
"Will you be my friend Naruto?" I asked coughing again.  
"Sure lets get you to a doctor," he said lifting me and carrying me toward the hospital.  
"Its okay I will be fine in a bit, I heal fast," I said as he gently set me down.  
"'Name'! Where have you been! Lord Krugame will be most displeased!" two men ran up to me bowing slightly.  
"Lord Krugame is always displeased with anything I do, I just made a friend," I said hugging Naruto tightly.  
"We have to return home now," the taller of the men said and I sighed.  
"I will see you again Naruto someday," I said pulling away.  
"But what do I say to the others?"  
"Ignore what they say and keep getting stronger Naruto I know you can! You have a friend and I will always be thinking of you," I lifted my hand and shielded it from the guards view and slowly something formed in my hand a small crystal made of a black crystalline substance that Dumai helped me make. A small chain made of the unbreakable crystal formed as well then dropped in my hand when I was finished. I held it out, "My gift to you keep it and never ever give up!"  
Naruto smiled and nodded, "And the next time I seeyou I will take you to Ichi Raku Ramen's its the best food here," he said with a grin to hide his tears.  
"Don't cry, I will come back."

Fourteen years later grown up and the age of nineteen...

Naruto looked up from his book to see a large group of people walking through the village that he didn't recognize. Curious he rose and followed. They stopped and three men went into the hokage's tower, the fourth from the group broke away and began heading towards the school. Naruto ran after him and tapped the guys shoulder.  
I turned confused and stopped when I met Naruto's blue eyes.  
"'Name'?" Naruto asked in surprise.  
"Naruto!" I cried hugging him tightly and squeezing him. He hugged back and laughed.  
Three people entered the school yard as we released each other from the hug.  
"I missed you so much!" I said excited and happy.  
"Me too! I told everyone about you but no one believed me! You are so beautiful and so much stronger now than you were before!" Naruto said hugging me again and spinning me around. I laughed and hung on.  
"And I missed you silly! You are more strong than I am now! You look handsome and better than ever," I said as he set me down. "Have you gotten yourself a lady yet? I have heard of your heroics!" I said with grin.  
"No, I saved that place for someone special," Naruto said blushing and rubbing the back of his neck nervously.  
"Hey Naruto who is this?" a girl with pink hair asked. The boy with a bored expression, stood beside a blond and a chunky man behind her.  
"Guys this is the friend you never believed I had! This is the first friend I ever had the first to defend me 'Name'," Naruto said proudly, "and 'Name' this is Sakura, Shikamaru, Ino,and Choji," he said in way of introduction. I nodded with a shy smile.  
"Its an honor," I said bowing slightly.  
The others just glanced me over while Ino blushed and smiled. Shikamaru on the other hand stared, "Wait as in Lord 'Name' of the land of Agony and carrier of the great demon Dumai?" he asked suddenly interested. I nodded my head yes, and Naruto stared at me.  
"You are a lord now?" he asked surprised.  
"Yes I was used until I nearly died then to my own surprise when my master died he named me successor," I said as I reached to pat Naruto's shoulder.  
"Is she the special someone?" I asked about Sakura.  
"No..."  
"You are 'Name'," Choji said to everyone's surprise.  
"That's a secret Choji!" Shikamaru said with a growl.  
I blushed, "Is that true Naruto?" I asked turning to him.  
"Yeah I kind of developed a love for you," he said looking ashamed.  
"No Naruto don't," I said reaching to hook a finger under his chin and lift it to meet my lips. He gasped and kissed back softly, "You are what I always wanted too," I said with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto or its affiliated characters. This is a work of fiction and I will warn you of graphic scenes and gore as well as sexual scenes if you do not like such scenes refrain from reading any farther and move along. Now with that over with on with the story. This is in the readers perspective and you are a man. The characters in this story are over 18, though at the beginning of the story the characters are children.

Everyone gasped at the kiss except Sakura who made a cute little excited squeak. I pulled away and smiled at Naruto, "Now there is so much I want and have to tell you since we last saw each other," I said tugging him away and toward the meadow where I first met him. As we crested the hill and headed down I slowed our pace.  
"Naruto?"  
"Yes?" he asked glancing over at me.  
"What made you love me?" I asked as we suddenly stepped on an embankment that wasn't sturdy and started falling fast. He twisted us so he landed with me atop him at the bottom of the hill. He let out a pained groan and I instantly sat up.  
"Naruto are you okay?" I asked worriedly as I studied him for injuries.  
"No I am fine stop that that ahah-ti-tickles!" he cried busting into uncontrollable giggles which I savored as I began laughing softly too. He suddenly flipped us and sat atop me tickling me.  
This was so delicious it hurt, the sweet happiness I cherished so much. Suddenly the tickling stopped and a pair of warm hungry lips began kissing mine. Pressing mine gently before licking my bottom lip and nibbling. I opened my mouth and gasped as he inserted his warm wet tongue into my mouth. I moaned and shivered as he searched and explored my cavern before he pulled back. We both panted and stared at each other for what felt like an eternity.  
"I love you Naruto," I whispered softly as I smiled slowly.  
"I love you too 'name' you are so beautiful and strong now. I fell in love with your strong soul and your will, you made me feel not alone when I thought of you. I somehow knew you would keep your promise and come back and I dreamed about it everyday, I grew stronger in anticipation of seeing you again. I wanted to be strong enough to deserve you," he said.  
"Naruto I love you for your soul too, not your strength or even your unending energy," I said sitting up and hugging him tightly around the waist, before pulling back and smiling widely. He stared down at me and then leaned and kissed me again. We kissed and kissed until I thought my lips were numb. His hands slid down my back and lowered us down into a laying position. His body bridged over mine as he slowly moved to kiss and suck on my neck. I whined in excitement and eagerness.  
He chuckled against my neck causing me to shudder and slide my hands up to grab his soft blond hair, "Na-Naruto kiss me again...please," I whispered as he instantly rose and pressed a soft one to my lips. When we broke for air again he glanced away, "'Name' I can't hold out any longer, I have missed you and wanted to take you for the past few years now," he glanced shyly at my chest before continuing, "And now that I have you I don't want to waste a second," he finished as he glanced away again.  
I caught his chin and pulled him to face me, "Then do so and stop stalling," I said with a smirk.  
He blinked and then slid his hands over my shoulders and down my chest before parting my cloak and sliding his hands beneath my shirt. He buried his face in my neck and proceeded to add another bite mark to the first as his warm fingers found my nipples and gave them a gentle tug then a hard pinch. I yelped and then moaned as the ensuing heat from the pleasure raced through me.  
"Naruto," I moaned softly, "I can't take it for to long," I warned as his hands moved south and one stopped on my obvious bulge.  
"A little excited?" he teased as he glanced up with that know-it-all smirk. I whined in agreement as he began massaging it gently in his hand.  
"Just get started will you? I am no longer as breakable as I once was," I said a little irritated as he gently and slowly worked me into a frenzy. I had once been patient but not when it had to do with Naruto. He chuckled and began unfastening my pants, once they were undone he pulled them down to my knees, along with my underclothes, and proceeded to suddenly lift and toss my legs over my shoulders as he bent and nuzzled into the crack of my ass.  
I let out a surprised and embarrassed cry, blushing more and glaring, "Naruto!"  
"Relax you said to get started and I am," he said with a laugh as he slid his fingers further and parted the cheeks leaning to lick at my so far untouched hole. I threw my head back and mewled softly. It felt like heaven and yet as sinfully pleasurable as hell must be. I groaned as he licked his fingers and began working on me. Stretching and prepping. It didn't even take five minutes to get me ready, because he found my sweet spot almost instantly and abused it as he worked me.  
Naruto chuckled as he watched me writhe in pleasure as he pumped his fingers in and out of my hole, "You know you look even more beautiful when you are so hot and aroused," he taunted as he removed his fingers. I growled in frustration and whined at the loss of his talented fingers.  
"Naruto?!" I begged, just as I felt him move above me.  
"You need to get me wet 'name' or this will hurt a lot worse than it could," he said softly. I moaned and sat up enough to be facing his crotch as he released his monster. It was larger than a lot of others I had seen before. I moaned and reached to gently stroke it before I licked it slowly. Naruto let out a pleasured hiss and shivered, "'Name' god this feels good," he panted as I swallowed around the tip and sucked on as much as I could fit into my mouth.  
Not even a minute into sucking Naruto pushed me onto my back and moved over me, "I can't wait any longer 'Name' I hope you are ready," he whispered in my ear as he thrust in sharply causing me to bite my lip at the pain.  
"'Name?" Naruto whispered at my silence, he pulled back and stared. I felt tears sliding down my cheeks and knew that he was worried, "Give me a minute," I panted whimpering softly. He nodded and moved to kiss and suck on my neck. My arms slid around his muscular shoulders and pulled him closer, "Go ahead and move Naruto," I whispered.  
"You sure?" he asked, and as I nodded he began sliding in and out in a slow in out motion. As he moved striking my sweet spot each time, slowly the pain turned into a smoldering pleasure that I could feel rising in my stomach. I moaned and bucked my hips into his causing him to cry out.  
I heard a scream and noticed after a minute that it was me screaming at him...no me screaming his name and begging for more. I rocked my hips harder up into him and he moaned louder, "'Name' I am close," he panted out and I tightened on him. Which made him wail and come hard, after he released he began stroking my erection hard and fast.  
The burning in my stomach arched and covered me and I screamed before blacking out. When I recovered, savoring the sensation, I found Naruto gently cleaning me up. I watched him for a minute and smiled slowly. He glanced up sensing my gaze and grinned.  
"Naruto," I whispered and he moved to kiss me gently.  
"I love you 'Name'," he whispered stroking my forehead as he suddenly scooped me up bridal style and began carrying me back the way we came.  
"I love you too," I whispered in his ear.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Naruto or its affiliated characters. This is a work of fiction and I will warn you of graphic scenes and gore as well as sexual scenes if you do not like such scenes refrain from reading any farther and move along. Now with that over with on with the story. This is in the readers perspective and you are a man. The characters in this story are over 18.

Our relationship went nowhere but further. Naruto was always loving and sweet. He gave me gifts all the time and was always coming over to see me. I had gotten a small apartment in Konoha, and had selected a strong orphan like myself, which I had been training since I became master, to take over control of the land. I kept my title but he was the person in charge over there.  
Naruto came by just to make sure our date tonight was still on which I made sure he knew it was before kicking him out so I could finish cleaning then getting ready for said date. My worries of what to wear were answered by Ino Yamanaka's arrival. She had also gone into designing clothes that sold for special occasions at her flower shop. All were hand made and she did all the stitchery herself.  
"Alright strip 'Name'-san!" she said setting two bags down on my coffee table and waiting for me to do so. I begrudgingly did so and she circled me in my thin sleeveless shirt and shorts like a hawk circling prey. Then she dove at the second bag on the table and dug in it for a minute before removing a pair of gray pants made of good silk.  
"Put these on," she ordered and I did so.  
"Good my size guessing is getting a lot better they fit like I measured you," she said with a smirk before digging in the first bag and removing a dressy silver shirt of the same silk. All up one side was embroidered flowers and branches and amidst them was the ninetails fox. I looked at it then slowly put it on. I glanced up at her and turned slowly.  
"Good that turned out well too," she said with an even wider smirk.  
"Why must you scare me with that secretive smile Ino-san?" I asked worriedly. She laughed, "Naruto ordered these for you, they are to be worn tonight. He has a special gift for you, wear these too," she said holding out small black sandals that were embroidered with flowers matching the shirt.  
"These are just a gift from me," she said with an innocent smile, "I have to go now see you later and good luck," she said darting out the second I accepted the slippers. I stared after her and then slowly put them on. They fit fine and I danced around the room for a few minutes before coming to my senses and turning lights off, locking windows and getting things ready to leave. There was a knock at the door which meant Naruto was here to get me. I turned off the last light and moved to the door, opening it with a smile.  
"Hello Naruto," I said softly. He blushed and looked me over.  
"Besides being obsessed with Sai she is the best at making clothes, you look lovely," he said offering me a rose. I took it and smiled wider.  
"Thank you," I said exiting and locking the door. We walked in silence holding hands to a restaurant. We were seated and served in no time. I ate slowly and with a complacent smile. I blinked then looked up at Naruto, "Naruto? I just wanted to say that you are the best man anyone could have."  
He blushed, "Heh well thanks. But this evening isn't over yet 'Name'," he said blue eyes opening wide.  
"And I am very sure I will enjoy every minute of it," I said as we finished and rose, he had apparently paid in advance and we left. We walked up to the cliffs above the faces of the Hokages. "Do you ever dream about the day when your face is on this wall?" I asked curiously as we stopped to stare off into the night sky. He moved behind me and wrapped his arms around me.  
"Yes, but you will be there with me, as my husband I hope," Naruto said not sounding very confident as he slowly held a ring up to for me to see. I stared then let out an excited cry, "Naruto! Yes! Yes!" I spun in his arms and hugged him back fiercely which turned into a gentle kiss. After a bit he slowly took my hands and swayed me back and forth in a dancing motion.  
"I love you 'Name'" Naruto whispered in my ear as I smiled and whispered the words back, "I love you too, and I always will." He scooped me up and ran with me the whole way to his apartment which was clean and bigger than his old one. Once in we both kissed until our lips felt numb. Unlike some of our previous couplings this one was animalistic. He was devouring all of me with kisses and love bites as we stripped each other. I broke away long enough to yank the blankets down before he tackled me to the bed sliding his hands down my thighs and parting them quickly before lifting them up and leaning to lick and stretch my hole. I couldn't take the speed and began moaning loudly and incoherently.  
"Naruto! Come on just move please," I begged as he continued his careful work which was bordering on agonizingly slow. He sighed and lay me down moving over me and leaning to kiss me passionately as he moved into me all at once. It hurt a little but I was eager so he continued moving knowing the more he hit my spot and kissed me that it would fade. Only as our ecstasy began to fade did mortification set it.  
"Naruto!" I whimpered, "I hope your neighbors are deaf," I said in horror.  
"If they weren't before they are now," he teased as he kissed me softly.


End file.
